Sweet tooth
Sweet Tooth is a female monster of an unknown species who is in cahoots with Dr. Strangeglove, agent of C.L.O.N.C (as Sprockett says in Moshi Mission series 2 mission 3 Strangeglove was kicked out of C.L.O.N.C by their leader as well). Sweet Tooth refers to the organization as Crazy Lovers Of Nice Cake. It is unknown if Sweet Tooth knows the actual name or if that was a distraction to throw people off trail. Sweet Tooth's gender was recently released, but it seems she does not take kindly to being asked, as "The last monster to ask is still in the moshipital, wearing a gobstopper!" (seen on this card). In this issue of the Daily Growl, Sweet Tooth promoted the release of Moshi Magazine number 12. She remarked that Roary was out of the office for the day so she posted in his place. In reality she had just slipped him some Snoozy Swizzle Sticks, which made him fall asleep. Appearance Edit Sweet Tooth wears blue sneakers like that of a Poppet. Due to this, people have said that Sweet Tooth may be a Poppet in disguise. She has a pink spot on the belly, and pink, fluffy, candy floss-like hair. In her fact file. It is said that Sweet Tooth's hair might be a wig. It also says she has a few others for special occasions. She has two candy cane striped horns sticking up from her hair, and blue fingers on her right hand and green fingers on her left. According to the song, Sweet Tooth Stomp, Sweet Tooth has "a face like a maniac clown". Due to her round red nose and fluffy hair, Sweet Tooth does resemble a clown in a few ways, Sweet Tooth's most notable feature is her abnormally large bright pink lips with an abnormally large tooth protruding. This tooth, along with her appetite for sweets, may have given her the name Sweet Tooth. It appears that she is drooling, but in actuality it is pure evil treacle, a side effect she got from eating so much sweets. Sweet Tooth's eyes are very big in comparison to the rest of her, each being roughly the size of her body. On either of her cheeks, she has three multi-coloured freckles. One half is covered by her Hypnololly, Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice. Sweet Tooth uses it to hypnotise, kaleidobop, and mesmerise. In addition, it can also shoot two types of lasers; one makes your teeth fall out and the other knocks monsters out. You can stop from being hynotised by making the sound of a dentists drill. She was seen first in Mission 3 Season 1 and then after she was seen in Season 2 Mission 3 or 4 and then disappeared , but was re-seen in Season 3 Missions 9 and 10. Sweet Tooth's Curent Location. LikesEdit Sweet Tooth enjoys licking lolliplops and combing candyfloss. DislikesEdit Sweet tooth does not like dentists nor savoury snacks, for obvious reasons. LivesEdit Sweet Tooth got her first major role in Super Moshi Mission number 4, Candy Catastrophe. It is revealed then that she resides in the Candy Cane Caves, but she probably also spends a lot of time at CLONC bases. First AppearenceEdit Super Moshi Mission 3 Strangeglove from Above, where she reported to Strangeglove. Sweet Tooth was surrounded by other members of CLONC, although only she was cleary visible. Latest AppearenceEdit Super Moshi Mission 20: Cosmic Countdown She left chewed gumballs, as Spluntik chased her to get the key piece Category:CLONC